The Saviour
by Creativeangel0310
Summary: Aria was a normal 25 year old mother with a 3 year old son but this is how her life changed (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 the kidnapper

my name's aria winters I have a 3 year old boy called Jason I''m 27 now. this is how my life changed it was a cold night a few weeks before Christmas. I woke up to crying it stopped very suddenly. I ran over to Jason's room and he wasn't there, I freaked out but my phone started ringing. It was a blocked number. I answered and heard Jason crying I asked where he was and a voice replied with "if you want to see your baby again you must come to me with $20,000" "where am I going to find that much money" "you have 48 hours I'll text you where you have to come" then he hung up I texted my ex and told him i was going to transfer some money to my account from his i transferred the money and put on proper clothes. i ran to my car and put on my music then realised i had no idea where i was going. i texted the number asking where to go. he replied telling me where to go. The journey was long but I drove fast. There wasn't much traffic at 2am. When I got to the address there was a warehouse. A man pulled me inside. I heard Jason crying he was lying on the ground. I tried to run to him but the man hit me. I asked what he wanted and he said " I need you to do a job"

"What job"

"I just need help killing this man"

"and how am I involved"

"you're good with computers right"

"why"

"because this has information on his life on it and I need a password to get into it"

he handed me a usb stick and one of his men pointed a gun at Jason I stuck the stick into the computer they had set up it needed a password. I did some things and finally got into the files his name was john Mcgarrett. it was then that I realised the man wasn't American only a few of them were two were Irish and one was from I don't know he looked Asian. I showed him the files and he pushed me away so he could sit. one of his men the Irish one tied me to a chair. the other Irish man still had his gun pointed at Jason. I had very sharp nails and started trying to cut through the ropes. Once I was free I didn't do anything. I waited till nobody was looking then stood up but sat straight back down again.


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to the taskforce

the Asian man turned around. I felt scared. He nodded at the man with the gun pointed at Jason. he pulled the trigger and it went silent Jason stopped crying but I started. I stood up properly and punched the first person I saw then ran I got into my car and drove home. I didn't know what to do. I had just lost my baby my little Jason. I knew where to go when I got home it's where I hid when my mom and dad got divorced. it was a place under the stairs. I only brought Jason's favourite teddy bear and my laptop bag with my laptop, phone and earphones in it I just hid out there. I knew at some point I would have to go to the police. I fell asleep on the ground but woke up after a night mare about Jason I went out to get water and some food after about four days of lying on my bed crying I went to hpd (Honolulu police department) and told them about Jason. they asked if I would make a statement. they asked why I had to go and why they picked me. I said "they needed to get into someone's file"

"who's file"

"it said John Mcgarrett "

"get steve now" he said to one of the other people

a few minutes later a tall man with dark hair came in. he was not ugly. he introduced himself as lieutenant Steve Mcgarrett and said

"my dad was john Mcgarrett"

"wait was?"

"yes he was just murdered"

"ok well I can help with the case"

"why do you care so much"

"the person who killed your father killed my son"

"where was this and why didn't you tell the police earlier"

"here ill show you the text and fear took over me"

I showed him the texts and he said you need to rest

"I can't"

"ok I understand my task force will get the man who killed those people into jail"

"who's in your taskforce"

"my dads friend chin, detective Danny Williams and chins cousin kono"

"I want to help get those men in jail"

"wait men"

"yes men two Irish men and an Asian man"

"I had one of the irish men while his brother shot my dad"

"how do you know"

"I was on the phone with him as he did it"

"can I help find them"

"can you shoot"

"yes"

"what else can you do"

"I'm good with computers"

"we know that"

"Steve I'm sorry I opened the file it was partially my fault"

"no it wasn't you did it for your son"

"welcome to the taskforce"


	3. the warehouse

I was taken to the head quarters of the taskforce I was introduced to Danny, chin and Kono. I told them where the warehouse was and I had to go in a car with Kono while chin took his motorbike and Steve drove Danny's car. Kono asked what was inside and I said "I cant go in there"

"why not"

"because Jason is in there"

"Jason?"

"my son"

"oh"

she let me stay in the car but she handed me a gun

Danny's pov

i walked into the warehouse and saw a little 3 year old lying on the ground all I could think of was grace I hoped i would never have to feel what aria was feeling steve looked at me and said "we should call max"

"he's not allowed take him apart or turn him blue or anything like that"

"why not"

"what do you mean why not he's just a boy"

"ok fine"

Kono took out her phone and called max. I had to get out of there I couldn't stand seeing a little boy dead. I walked back over Aria and said "max is gonna come here"

"max"

"he has a weird job"  
"can i guess that he inspects bodies"

"is it ok that he looks at Jason"

"I guess"

after a while everyone came back and we waited for max when he arrived he went into the ware house after 5 minutes he came back out and said "it seems there is nothing in there"

**I know its a very short chapter but the next chapter will be up very soon.**

**-angel **


	4. Chapter 4 stolen boy

Aria's P.O.V

we heard the screeching of tyres Steve ran towards the sound. we heard some gun shots. And before anyone could stop me I ran too. Danny followed me and tried to pull me back. I heard a gun shot and then Steve shout "body armour works" I ran to him and saw 3 dead bodies and a car with flat tyres I ran to the trunk of the car. when I opened it and it was empty kono and chin looked through while danny and steve had a shouting match. I asked where Jason was and steve looked at me sadly and said "aria Jason was taken away"

"really I hadn't noticed" I answered sarcastically

"we will find the man who took your son and we will kill him"

"what if you can't"

"I'm steve mcgarrett I can do anything"

"can you give birth to a camel using your ear"

"ok I can't do everything"

"can you slam a revolving door"

"no but I can get your son back"

"are you sure"

"does this face look unsure"

I was about to respond but steve shouted at me to move. I didn't know what to do well I knew to move he pushed me out of the way and I felt an extreme pain in my ankle


End file.
